


confectionately yours

by Abarero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Georgian Period, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: As for Mr. Katsuki’s fancy, many dared say they’d managed to capture it only to find him equally courteous and kind with someone else. It was his felicity then that he need not know how many hearts he’d unknowingly won, for surely such an understanding would only drive him further into his solitude. He had come to England to further instruct himself in his trade, and having done so and wishing to see if his instruction held, was quite happy spending his days working and his company to his customers.It was natural, he supposed, given that he too was a working man, to find more of a kindred heart amongst those who knew what hard work was like and so, in his complacency and natural realm of comfort, it was only to be expected that sooner or later, he might find himself with a suitable match.A match that would come, even if Yuuri wasn’t exactly looking for a match to begin with, and even if, the man in question was not exactly all that he appeared to be at first glance.





	confectionately yours

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to glitterburg for being my partner for this collab and illustrating a piece from it most beautifully! [You can see their lovely art here.](http://glitterburg.tumblr.com/post/182775826699/confectionately-yours-hours-could-have-passed-in)
> 
> Historical accuracy was fudged to remove homophobia and not have isolationist Japan at this time period for the sake of storytelling ease in this AU. Everything else is as accurate as possible. :)
> 
> The second and final part shall be posted next week.

By his own estimation Mr. Yuuri Katsuki was painfully average in all attributes one might appreciate in a man, and he had simply resigned himself to his position as such. His hair was common and black, his eyes dull and brown and only even slightly noticeable because of his glasses drawing one's attention to them, and his build and look top to bottom followed suit in features bland, and without a single noteworthy aspect to better the picture. 

 

The only small trait he might claim as even remotely interesting was that of his heritage, for the British were very much unfamiliar with any peoples from Japan upon their shores save a rare few. Therefore, Yuuri reasoned, any excess attentions and looks at his person clearly were due to the rarity of his race and nothing more. 

 

These matters he didn’t let trouble him all that much, for he was easily lost in his work and far more devoted to it than to any person who might pay heed his appearances. For, although he deemed himself average in most every other possible way, Yuuri did in his better moods at least allow himself the fact that he was, at least by the words of others, rather good at what he did. And as the only confectionery shop on the west side of York, he had garnered a bit of attention for his artistry in sweets and desserts, which many a well-to-do sort gladly paid amply for in order to have such elaborate spectacles of taste at their ball suppers. 

 

This, in Mr. Katsuki’s humble opinion, was the sole reason why so many clambered to come to his shop on such a frequent basis. 

 

Now, my dear reader, I want to take a moment to inform you that, as much as I admire and respect Mr. Katsuki, he was terribly misinformed when it came to assessing his own appearances. And I shall also make note before allowing you to join his narrative once more, that there were certainly, amongst those who frequent his place of work, those who agree very wholeheartedly with my assessment that he was as fine a specimen of art as that which he crafted and, if you dare believe it, even sweeter than his sweets. 

 

Mr. Katsuki, in fact, was much adoringly spoken of amongst the peerage of York, invited to many a ball and fancied by many a youth of marriageable age; for although he might only dance upon polite suggestion from the host on behalf of their child or by someone being bold enough to request themselves, he was perhaps one of the most desired partners one could ask for due to his agreeable nature and skill that would aid even the worst of dancers. 

 

As for Mr. Katsuki’s fancy, many dared say they’d managed to capture it only to find him equally courteous and kind with someone else. It was his felicity then that he need not know how many hearts he’d unknowingly won, for surely such an understanding would only drive him further into his solitude. He had come to England to further instruct himself in his trade, and having done so and wishing to see if his instruction held, was quite happy spending his days working and his company to his customers.

 

Much like the country parson who sometimes stopped by to buy a treat or two, Yuuri had found his sudden escalation into the gentry a bit alarming and overwhelming, the two of them quick to admit that they much preferred the simpler life without the need for titles or invitations to be exchanged. There was comfort in the simple that they indulged in, and it was only out of gratitude and propriety that they found themselves so often accepting the attentions of their wealthy neighbors. 

 

Yuuri was also greatly relieved to find that, aside from young ladies and gentlemen stopping by from time to time to make a purchase with their friends, most of his business was conducted with servants in the employ of the great households and not their actual owners; and he’d formed many a friend amongst them as well. It was natural, he supposed, given that he too was a working man, to find more of a kindred heart amongst those who knew what hard work was like and so, in his complacency and natural realm of comfort, it was only to be expected that sooner or later, he might find himself with a suitable match. 

 

A match that would come, even if Yuuri wasn’t exactly looking for a match to begin with, and even if, the man in question was not exactly all that he appeared to be at first glance.

 

* * *

 

It had been all that anyone had talked about for weeks, rumors drifting along until they became substantiated, then such substantiation finally arriving in physical, irrefutable form. The great D’Arcy Hall was once more home to another family of wealth and distinction, and as if that wasn’t quite enough to excite, the house was to be purchased by a newly arrived Baron Nikiforov from far away Russia. Russia! Why such sights were apt to make the rounds as news and rumors of course found their way mixed quite heavily with facts. 

 

But of three important facts, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki had found himself most certain about. 

 

First, that the entire household of the Nikiforovs was said to be the most handsome and agreeable sort. Second, that they’d quite quickly been taken as friends by their closest neighbors familiar with foreign affairs in the Giacometti family. And third, and perhaps most of note to Yuuri, was that their said friendship with the Giacometti’s had lead them to already send a man to arrange for Yuuri to provide for their first ball held at D’Arcy Hall.

 

This man was, as had been promised, most handsome and most agreeable. Why, even upon his first visit, Yuuri had found himself immediately and immovably engaged by him. For that very day he’d just been wondering if anyone would chance by his shop when there he came, the terrible rains seeming nothing to him as he shook off his good hat then sheepishly apologized to Yuuri for getting such a mess upon his floor.

 

Yuuri had begged the man to trouble himself not with the trifle, but he’d quite insisted until Yuuri obliged him with a rag to wipe it up himself!

And it was not, until his floors shined perhaps brighter than they had when he first entered and he was quite certain of their complete and total dryness, that he thought even once of his own matter. He thanked Yuuri for obliging him of what he acknowledged was an odd request, but assured him, “It would be quite remiss of me to bring you only trouble on a day of so little business, and I could not abide by it lest I fix it myself.”

 

It was only then, now at his full height and posture, that Yuuri fully realized exactly the handsomeness of his guest. It had indeed been stated that every member of the Nikiforov household, down to their lowest of servants, was quite fetching in their looks, and Yuuri found at least by this example, he could only agree wholeheartedly with that very assessment. 

 

For surely, on a day such like this, this man must be one of their lower servants to be sent on such an unpleasant task as riding out alone in an utter downpour. And, by estimation of his proficiency at cleaning, Yuuri chanced that he may have been employed by such means in the Nikiforov house.

 

Now to the matter which he had come, he was forthright and charming in equal amounts.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, we have heard such great esteem of your skills at D’Arcy Hall even though we have been there yet but a week, that the Baron himself insisted that we soon make your acquaintance. The rest of the family, of course, all send their warmest regards, but given the weather I insisted that only I need ride out and trouble myself so.”

 

“I am flattered,” Yuuri replied, dipping his head cordially, “to think that my simple sweets would cause anyone to trouble themselves so is really quite beyond me, good sir.”

 

“Victor,” the man replied and presented his hand most formally with a smile most becoming. “Please, Mr. Katsuki, you need not use any formalities with me. I find the lack of them much more a comfort.”

 

His humbleness and his hand were both accepted, and his smile returned in the warmest way Yuuri could manage. “If you insist, but then if it might comfort you so. I should at least give you my name so that you might use it in turn. At least here, that is.”

 

“I would find that very much welcome, Mr. Katsuki.”

 

“Then you shall have it. It is Yuuri.”

 

Victor repeated it, and the way he lingered upon the  _ u _ and lilted his voice up upon the  _ ri _ made something grow tight and warm in Yuuri’s chest that did not budge ‘til many hours after Victor had made the order on behalf of the Nikiforov family and departed.

 

* * *

 

With the arrival of the Nikiforov’s ball a week later, and subsequently the very order Victor had placed being picked up that morning, Yuuri had somewhat hoped he might have yet another meeting with the man. Even now, something about his person lingered, intruding on Yuuri’s thoughts when he least expected it and causing him to become a little more disagreeable in mood every time the customer who entered wasn’t him.

 

But even amongst the ample amount of servants sent to collect all their sweets, he wasn’t apparent in the least. Yuuri had almost asked after him, but he lost his nerve at the last moment, deciding it wouldn’t do to make himself look overly eager. And much to Mr. Katsuki’s embarrassment, he realized that he’d never asked for Victor’s last name and really had no way to properly call upon him without possibly offending someone.

 

Or, even worse perhaps, it might imply things about their relationship, of which yet there was none to speak of, that would be considered very improper. Mr. Katsuki had already found himself guilty of that folly once and he was most eager not to ever repeat it. 

 

Mr. Christophe Giacometti had quite enough rumors of scandalous nature without Yuuri adding more to it simply by calling him by his Christian name! Yuuri might have gained a dear friend from the matter, for Christophe had found it hilarious and had teasingly even suggested they make truth of the sordid tale, but Yuuri would most assuredly not like to ever be involved with such a rumor ever again.

 

And so it was now left to chance if he might meet with Victor once more and Yuuri feared that chance might never be, for despite the encouraging words of his two apprentices that ‘if fate’s hand but willed it so’, he was not as apt to be overly romantic as the two young ladies might. 

 

Yet as the next morning came, he was disturbed from his work by Miss Rebecca coming to ask if he minded a gentlemen’s dog coming in the shop with him. Yuuri went to peer out and was much surprised to find it none other than Victor with said dog outside the shop windows, and he most hastily obliged the request and waved him in.

 

After their morning pleasantries were exchanged, Victor presented Yuuri with a sealed letter and assured him the entire family and all their guests were very pleased with Yuuri’s work. 

 

“Lady Nikiforov wanted to come in person, but she’s most fatigued after the festivities last night.”

 

“I heard it was quite a lively affair,” Yuuri replied. “I’m sure all of you are quite tired afterwards.”

 

Victor smiled and gave a shrug. “Yes, but sadly you cannot convince Lady Makkachin here that she shan’t be walked ‘til later in the morning, especially when there is so much new land to sniff.”

 

The large dog happily wagged her tail and nuzzled into Victor’s pet as if proud of her morning punctuality and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile down at her before remembering himself and returning his focus to Victor.

 

“I apologize for not inquiring upon your first visit, but I take it you are all doing well there? Such an ambitious move can always be disagreeable with some.”

 

Victor gave a cordial nod.  “Mostly well, I thank you. Most disagreeableness seems to be that of the language, but I’m sure it will better with time.”

 

“As might be apparent, I can duly relate,” Yuuri said, remembering his own struggles upon first arriving. “I’m quite surprised your English is already so good.”

 

He seemed a bit bashful of the praise. “Yes, well… I always hoped of going abroad and so I had a better reason to study than most I suppose. That does remind me though, while I’m here might you tell me all the variety of sweets you might supply? There’s many that catch my eye that I have no idea how to ask for except in Russian.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I shall supply the English and Japanese, if you wish, but any and all Russian must fall to you, I’m afraid.”

 

It earned him a bit of a laugh, and much to his embarrassment, Yuuri found himself momentarily speechless at the sight, for there was a brightness to it that seemed to truly come from the heart and was not just merely forced for the sake of etiquette. He was very thankful that Victor asked first, pointing out the apricock jumbles on display, and soon found himself easing into a natural banter with him.

 

His Japanese was atrocious, but the fact he even attempted it at all was exceptionally kind of him, and Yuuri was quite certain his attempts at Russian were not much better. So one by one they moved through the varieties of comfits, sweetmeats, candied fruits, and ices until they’d named each. 

 

Now with knowledge of the name, Victor was quick to inform Yuuri that he was most impressed by the pastillage flowers made of sugar paste. 

 

“We were marvelling over them before the guests arrived, I assure you. And,” Victor leaned in at this, as if imparting a secret, “I may have snuck a taste of one because I couldn’t believe they weren’t actually flowers.”

 

Yuuri truly couldn’t help his amusement at the idea, his smile soon overflowing into little giggles that he was unable to fully stifle. And of no assistance in the matter was Victor, who was still rather near, and giving him the most overly furtive glance that was painted with hints that he was quite proud of his mischievous act. 

As was often his folly, Yuuri’s words tumbled forth before his mind could think better of it. 

 

“You need only ask if you want one for yourself and then at least you might enjoy the whole thing.”

 

That mischievousness lingered, and Victor gave Yuuri a coy little wink. “Do not tempt me, Mr. Katsuki, or I shall be spending every penny I own upon bouquets of your beautiful flowers.”

 

“True, I suppose,” he countered with far more poise than he expected of himself. “Much better to sneak a bite now and then and save yourself the money.”

 

They shared an intimate little smile, their own amusements such that both of them could hardly contain their mirth, and it was only at Makkachin’s impatience that they remembered themselves and the world around them once more.

 

Victor purchased a few wafers he might enjoy and allow the dog a few bites of as well, and he’d almost reached the door before Yuuri’s urgency to know one little fact about Victor gave him any distress.

 

“Victor,” he waited and was pleased to see him come to a stop, “might I trouble you for the rest of your name?”

 

Victor seemed a bit surprised by the question, but was no less agreeable to answering it. “My name?”

 

“Yes, that which follows the first,” Yuuri had clarified.

 

The matter appeared to flatter Victor some, for his cheeks most notably went pink. “Well then, if you insist upon it, I shall for your sake provide it. It is Yefimovich.”

 

Yuuri, who was very certain he might have gone a bit pink around the cheeks himself, managed a smile. “Do not worry, I shall not make use of it at all unless you request it of me. I simply wanted to know.”

 

If at all possible, Victor appeared even more affected by this admittance and gave a bow. “As always, Mr. Katsuki, I am at your service.”

 

Victor finally departed and poor Mr. Katsuki was in such a distraction that it was quite easy for Miss Rebecca and Miss Abigail to descend upon him from the backroom to tease him mercilessly before he had a moment to compose himself once more.

 

* * *

 

Having had renewed contact with Victor, and how utterly delightful it had been, was something that Yuuri found himself thinking about more often than he should. But, it was rare for him to connect so immediately and so perfectly with anyone, be they agreeable and amiable or not. Miss Rebecca swore she’d caught him in a swoon over it, but Yuuri swore it was no such thing. 

 

Was he finding himself quite charmed? Yes indeed, that much was true. But he feared to put any sort of name to their budding relationship lest he doom it into something unrequited, for as much as he was certain that he was coming to think of Victor most fondly, he still worried that Victor’s aim was but friendship in return.

 

For although he reasoned that Victor was surely quite busy with his own work, days and soon weeks went by without his reappearance and Yuuri began to dread that this might never come to much more than it already had between them. As such, it came to quite the surprise when he was cornered at the Giacometti’s next ball by Christophe and given reason to believe that perhaps his intentions might not be in vain.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, I’m so glad to see you’ve come!”

 

“Well, Mr. Giacometti, when your family was kind enough to afford a new outfit along with your payment for my services it would be quite rude of me to not come.”

 

Christophe gave his shoulder a nudge and steered him a bit further away from the rest of the crowd of people in their hall.

 

“You jest, I know it. I think deep down you enjoy it, even a little.”

 

Yuuri tried his best to hide a smile as he dipped his head. “I can’t say the dancing isn’t something enjoyable to me, even if the rest is quite overwhelming at times.”

 

Now safely tucked away from any listening ears, Christophe was quick to put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and lean in close with a lowered voice.

 

“I’m sure you’re quite as let down as I am that the Nikiforov men have gone back to Russia for a time. I told Mr. Nikiforov I would not forgive him for missing my ball, but it wasn’t something they could avoid.”

 

Yuuri let a small little hope spark back at that, his mind quick to latch on that perhaps Victor had gone too and that’s why he’d been absent as of late, and for a moment he almost forgot to reply he was so relieved.

 

“I… I hope everyone in their family is well?”

 

“Yes, quite. It was simply some matters to deal with their former residence, and Baron Nikiforov thought the excursion might keep his son from languishing about half the day reading, at least by the Baron’s estimate, novels not worth his trouble.”

 

“How long did they think they’d be gone?”

 

Christophe’s smile was warm, if a bit knowing. “Only a few more days, I’ve heard at least.”

 

Yuuri’s relief must have been most evident, for Christophe was quick to ask after it.

 

“I take it you’re missing your charming visits?”

 

He darted his eyes away, his cheeks suddenly quite too warm. “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“Oh Mr. Katsuki, you cannot play that coy with me. Why I’ve heard _ someone  _ has made it quite clear that any future business conducted with you on behalf of the NIkiforovs shall be handled by him after all.”

 

Yuuri turned and stared disbelieving, Christophe laughed. 

 

“Did you really think such a rumor was not to reach my ears? Especially when Miss Rebecca is so quick to repay my flattery with gossip. And my family is so often calling upon the Nikiforovs that even there many things are sure to come to my knowledge.”

 

“It’s only been twice,” Yuuri noted and Christophe laughed yet again.

 

“My dearest Yuuri, there are some people who might take seven years to find something in common and there are those who need but seven days. It’s all about disposition, and it seems yours and his are quite in agreement there.”

 

But Yuuri was quite impassioned now, all the relief and happiness at this making him speak without a moment’s thought. “I hardly know what else I can do to earn his favor, Chris. I’ve never wanted someone’s favor so much before, and I find myself at quite a loss as to how to go about it. “

 

Christophe gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Mr. Katsuki, from all I’ve heard, you need simply be yourself and it shall all work itself out. I’m sure once they’re back from Russia, he’ll come visit right away. And as I’ve already told you many times, you underestimate your own charm quite severely. Many a person has been won by you without you even trying.”

 

“It is hard to take your advice when you use it to tease me so,” he countered, but he was smiling all the same. Mr. Giacometti and him were of an agreement and friendship enough that he knew it was meant with affection.

 

“I shall tease you as much as I want, Mr. Katsuki. It is your rightful fate for being immune to my other charms.”

 

Christophe gave a wink at that and Yuuri found himself laughing despite himself, the two quick to return to the party before anyone noticed their absence. Yet it was that night, as Yuuri thought back over it all, that he realized the distinct and most noticeable difference between Christophe and Victor to him. Despite rumors to the contrary, Christophe’s charms had never penetrated Yuuri’s decorum and focus on his work, and yet Victor’s had so easily and freely with some of the same flirtations Chris was apt to use. 

 

But a wink from Mr. Giacometti meant nothing to Yuuri, simply his friend giving him a tease, whereas Victor’s little teasing wink was still something Yuuri found himself thinking over and growing quite flustered while doing so. 

 

Perhaps Christophe was right, perhaps there was simply something in Victor’s disposition that was compatible with Yuuri’s, and they were meant to get along so well by nature. Truly, the only worry now was that Victor’s affections were purely of warm friendship and dared not stray any further than that, and until he could see him once more and reassure himself, Yuuri knew he’d not yet set that worry to rest.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Giacometti had indeed been quite right about several particulars, namely that it was only a few days more before those on leave to Russia returned, and that upon arrival home Victor would venture to visit once more. Yuuri found it with a certain warmth on realizing it was raining once more, and much like their first meeting, Victor yet again insisted he mop up that which he’d dripped upon Yuuri’s floor.

 

Yuuri had countered that he’d only allow him to do so if he permitted him to make him a cup of tea to warm him from the chill. And when that suggestion was met with such a pleased countenance and affection, Yuuri thought perhaps he might not be so deficient at earning a gentleman’s favor after all.

 

Knowing his own preferences for green tea amidst a most admittedly black tea loving country was unusual, he made certain first to clarify which type of tea Victor would like best amongst his choices and was granted his choice and what Victor assured him would “surely make you think me the most inhospitable person, yet I must ask all the same.”

 

Catching the teasing tone, he countered it in mock scandal. “Well, well, what is this most terrible request?”

 

“May I have some jam with it? You have many types in your stock, so whichever flavor you think might be best with the tea of choice.”

 

Yuuri thought for a moment he’d been forgetting to ask for a biscuit or something for the jam to reside upon, but Victor’s teasing tone dropped to be replaced with a most sheepish grin.

 

“I know, you shall toss me out in the street for doing so, but I am a Russian and so, I much prefer my tea with a spoonful of jam in it.”

 

He stifled his reaction as he turned from his view, not wanting Victor to think he might actually be offended by the request, and tried his best to steady his poise best before replying.

 

“That is a most grievous offense indeed, sir. I’m afraid honestly they might throw you out of the country if it catches on that you do such an abhorrent thing.” He turned with the two teacups and hoped his face held the same warmth he felt underneath his little joke. 

 

To his surprise, he managed to settle the teacups down and continue before his own merriment snuck free. 

 

“But, I promise I won’t tell on you. Even if they press me for it, I shall keep your secret most ardently.”

 

If Victor’s radiant smile and twinkling eyes hadn’t already convinced Yuuri that, whatever this connection was it was most definitely a mutual one, the movement of his hand just so it brushed against Yuuri’s upon the teacup handle would have told him all, for he settled his touch there with every intent of Yuuri’s hand being caught beneath it.

 

“I am terribly grateful for your confidence, Mr. Katsuki,” he said, voice softer and gentler than he’d ever heard it before, some unspoken undercurrent of multitudes passing between them without a single word. 

 

He’d been missed, of that much Yuuri felt most certain. Victor had, while gone, missed him, and the thought made his heart swell with some emotion he dared not name at that knowledge. Hours could have passed in that moment, both of them merely staring and speaking into the silence by nothing more but a gaze fixed most affectionately upon the other, and when finally Victor withdrew his hand to allow Yuuri his returned, their understanding glowed warm between them like a candle fire.

 

“I have one more favor, if I might trouble you with it, Yuuri.”

 

Hearing his name once more, with Victor’s so pronounced affection of its tone, only made that glow between them burn brighter.

 

“I am at your service, as always,” Yuuri replied.

 

Victor indicated that Yuuri should sit across from him, and now that he’d been invited to do so, he sat and awaited his friend’s request. 

 

“Lady Nikiforov’s birthday shall be in one month’s time, and there is a treat she most loves from back home that I hoped you might recreate. I asked around when there recently, but its recipe is a secret. You’d have to try and manage it from taste of it alone.”

 

He studied his teacup, wondering if he dared attempt such an important task with such a good chance he’d fail to succeed at it.

 

“I know,” Victor continued, “that such a thing would be most difficult, and we’re willing to pay you most handsomely for it if you can manage it.”

 

Yuuri took a steadying breath, wavering now between his pride as a confectioner and his fear of disappointing Victor.

 

Somehow, as if he could but sense all that was troubling Yuuri’s heart, Victor knew. And that gentle touch that before could have easily been brushed aside as accident was now given without any implication but one; assurance and affection, most willingly given, as Victor’s fingers ever so slightly brushed over Yuuri’s hand on his teacup.

 

“I… I’ve brought back some from Russia. And…” Victor paused, hand tense one moment before he pushed his words out again, “and I’d be very willing to come as often as you might need to test the samples and see if they match, if that would at all be helpful.”

 

Suddenly, the answer was most perfectly clear, and Yuuri looked up to him with a smile he hoped returned that assurance and affection just as willingly.

 

“With such help as that, I most certainly will find a way to recreate that which you wish. But it might be often, for a month is only so long and recipes can be very particular. Is that something you’d be able to do? I wouldn’t want to take you from other important matters.”

 

Victor’s hand settled a moment, far too brief, but still firm upon Yuuri’s before he reluctantly withdrew it and tried his best to pour that same warmth into a smile.

 

“I’m certain given the importance of this matter to the family, most of my other duties might be delayed until this one is achieved. I could come every few days even, without much trouble at all.”

 

Yuuri hid his smile in his teacup, taking a sip and hoping the warmth of it might somehow cool the warmth that had risen up to curl around him so suddenly. But the idea that Victor might, without any detriment to his duties, be permitted to visit every few days, was such a delight and comfort that he could hardly contain his happiness. He settled his cup once more and gave Victor a smile that he hoped might tell him how happy this circumstance had made him.

 

“I think that would be absolutely perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A good majority of information on late 18th century/early 19th century confections is thanks to the wonderful [Historic Food website]()
> 
> \- 'Apricock jumbles' or 'knots' were a favourite eighteenth century confection.  
> \- Comfits: a candy consisting of a nut, seed, or other center coated in sugar.  
> \- Sweetmeats: a sweet delicacy, prepared with sugar, honey, or the like, as preserves, candy, or, formerly, cakes or pastry. Ironically, there is no actual meat involved.  
> \- Ices: the Georgian period version of ice cream  
> \- Pastillage: Made with gelatine, water and icing sugar, it hardens quickly and can only be shaped or molded for a short while by hand.


End file.
